Secret Sins
by angelsinstead
Summary: Anna falls in love with her identical twin sister's fiancee. Warning : Disturbing subject matter, Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's General Hospital. I don't own GH, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! It also contains some characters created on ABC's All My Children. This story is extremely AU.**

Warning: This story will contain subject matter in which some readers may find offensive. It will have some content that you may find upsetting or disturbing. Please read at your own risk!

~*~o~*~

_She kept them in cages. She only let them out to use the bathroom. Every day and every night, they were locked in the cages. They slept in cages, they ate in cages; it had become their existence._

Then one day, something changed. HE came. He looked in the cages and he decided which one he wanted.

"I will take that one," he said, pointing into one of the cages. "Is she a virgin?"

"Why yes, of course she is. She's only a child."

"Still, I must examine her, so I can know for 100% sure. Bring her out... and lay her down on the exam table," he insisted.

Crouching in her cage, Anna looked at him. She recognized his voice. His face. He had been one of the older children in Nanny McTavish's nursery. When the others picked on her and called her mean names, he had looked out for her. He had been her friend.

Why did her friend want to hurt her little sister Lindsey? What had made him into what he now was? And what exactly was he going to do to Lindsey?

Lindsey whimpered when Aunt Charlotte took her from the cage. "Don't cry, dear. It won't be all that bad," Auntie said as she stripped Lindsey out of the thin little nightie she wore.

Anna was horrified. Why was her auntie stripping little Lindsey right in front of Cesar Faison, the boy she once knew from Nanny McTavish's nursery, except that he wasn't a boy now. He was a man, and he was staring at her dear little sister lustfully. Anna felt sick inside as he reached out and touched her sister's thin little body.

She looked over at Alexandra, her twin who was slightly older by just a few minutes, and wondered if she too was feeling sick inside. Alexandra didn't say anything as she just stared blankly into space. She'd been traumatized. Weeks locked up in a cage had did that to her. They had once lived a loving home with their beautiful mother... but then Mother had taken sick. She died just after Anna and Alex's ninth birthday. Lindsey had only been 7 years old then. Their father hadn't been able to take care of the girls. He was too busy having an affair with the family's maid. He had given custody of his daughters to his older sister Charlotte. Charlotte hated the girls and locked them up in matching cages. She said it was their punishment for being such bad, spoiled little bitches.

Then Father's bastard son, a result of his affair with the nanny was brought to stay with them at Charlotte's. "A boy!" she gasped when Thomas brought her the thin little mite with dark hair and haunted sapphire eyes.

"Yes, he is my only son. And I need you to take care of him."

"I will lock him in a cage... along with the others."

"I don't like how you treat my children," Thomas said.

"Well, then take care of them yourself! Stop thrusting your penis into the nearest servant, and take care of your offspring!"

"I can't do it. My lovely wife is dead... and I am heartbroken."

"Wahhh wahhh! You always were a whiney baby, Thomas! I don't know why Mother didn't knock you over the head with a brick! It would have saved us ALL a lot of trouble!" she yelled. "Now get out of my house. I need to care for these ghastly children."

"Yes, Charlotte," he said; defeated. He glanced over at his children, his once beautiful and proud little family, locked up in cages with torn clothes and tearstains on their faces.

"Forgive me," he mouthed to them... and then he was gone.

Shaken from the memory of the last time she had seen her father, Anna watched in horror as her little sister was drug away to the exam table. Although Lindsey screamed and protested, Cesar Faison shackled her to the table and did things to her no child should ever have to experience. "She's perfect!" he announced as he lay his instruments aside and zipped up his pants. "I know she will bring us top dollar on the slave trade! Let's begin her instruction at once."

"What about the other children?" Charlotte asked.

"I am going to examine them next," Faison replied as he turned and peered into the cages. He set his sights on Anna.

"She's a beautiful little thing. I think she will be my favorite," he said with a wicked grin.

"Wonderful!" Charlotte said as she clapped her hands with delight. "I will let you keep her for your own... as long as you let me have most of the profit."

"I always did like you, Charlotte," Faison smirked as he approached Anna's cage.

Her eyes were huge as he reached inside to drag her out of the cage which was fast becoming her sanctuary. He gripped her wrist in his hand which was smeared with the blood of her sister.

"Come to Papa, Anna."

**Nine years later...**

She was studying in London and trying to make a life for herself. She had put her childhood and all that had happened behind her. She was trying to be happy, although she had never had a lover. She was far too afraid because of her painful past.

She had been eleven when child services came to the house and arrested her Aunt Charlotte. They found the children in cages and the signs of abuse and sadly the children were separated and sent to foster homes. Faison had gotten away with his crime, but their aunt had been locked up for a very long time. Anna had went on with her life, always wondering about her brother and her sisters and what had became of them.

Then the day came when she got the phone call.

"Anna, it's your father... and I need to talk to you," Thomas said.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

Anna nearly dropped the phone when she heard her father's voice. Her first instinct was to hang up on him, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. "You have a lot of nerve calling me... after you abandoned me and left me in the care of your demented sibling," Anna spat into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But I am not calling for me..." explained Thomas. "This is about Alex, your twin sister. She's getting married, and she'd like you to be at the wedding. We'd all like you to be there."

"What? Alex is there? With you?"

"Yes. All of my children are here. Lindsey's here. Gabriel. Alexandra," Thomas stated. "All we need is you."

"Where's here?"

"At the estate. The mansion where I lived with your beautiful mother. I loved her so much."

"But you gave her children away after her death as though we meant nothing."

"Anna, I cannot blame you for hating me... for blaming me for all that happened when you were a child. But I want to make amends. I am a changed man."

"No, you're not. I bet you are still sleeping with the servants. Why was fucking the maid so much more important than keeping our family together?"

"Anna-."

"I don't want to talk to you. You're dead to me."

Anna hung up the phone as hot tears scalded her eyes. He wasn't her father. He was a monster for giving her over to her Aunt Charlotte and the evil Faison. She kept them in cages. Her father knew they'd been abused, and he didn't try to stop it.

She flung herself on her bed as she cried herself to sleep. As the moon rose high in the sky, Anna dreamt.

_They never got to say good bye. Children's services had came to rescue them and take them from the abuse, but there were no good byes. Lindsey. Alexandra. Gabriel. They had been her world. She loved them with all her heart, and there had been no good byes._

She could hear Lindsey crying, her beautiful baby sister. She reached through the bars and caressed her sister's unruly auburn curls. "It will be alright, Lindsey," Anna whispered. "We'll find a way out."

"Something's wrong with Alex. She won't talk," Lindsey whispered as she stared over at Anna's twin in the first cage.

"She's afraid. She's afraid he'll hurt us again - Faison."

At the mere mention of Faison, Lindsey went completely stiff. She reached over to the other cage to lock hands with Gabriel. "I'll protect you, Lindsey," Gabriel promised. "I won't let him hurt you."

"The only protection we have now is from our Angel - Mother. She's our guardian angel... and she's watching over us," Anna said to her siblings. "We have to pray that she and God will protect us."

"Mother's dead and she's never coming back," Lindsey said sadly.

"I don't even have a mother," Gabriel whispered.

"Your mother's gone like ours, but you have us," Anna said to her little brother. "Now we all have to lock hands and pray. Pray they put Aunt Charlotte in prison. Pray that HE doesn't hurt us anymore."

Lindsey squeezed Anna's fingers as they prayed so hard. In the cage right by Anna's, she reached through the bars and reached for Alex's hand, her beautiful twin sister who was now pale and broken.

They fell asleep holding hands, hoping the prayers would work... and the next day, the people from Social Services came. They had been freed from their cages. But there were no good byes.

Anna woke up in her lonely bed, remembering that fateful night. She had to go home. She had to see her siblings. Lindsey, Alexandra, and Gabriel. They were her world.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Chapter Three~*~**

Decay had come to the home where Anna had once lived with her family. The house was old and beginning to deteriorate. The once lush grounds where she had played hide and seek with her sisters were now in a state of shambles. Her mother would have been heartbroken to have seen the weathered state of her beloved home. As the taxi neared the circular drive out front, Anna missed her mother with an a fierce, incredible ache. As images returned to her of the once happy times she had shared with her mother and her sisters, tears blurred Anna's vision.

Anna didn't know what she'd encounter once she returned "home." She stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. She walked up to the front door, carrying her luggage. She knocked upon the door and to her surprise, a servant did not answer, but instead it was Thomas who appeared in the doorway. "Anna," he spoke as he stared at his daughter.

"Come in," he said as soon as he had come to his senses.

As Anna stepped into the foyer, she placed her luggage aside. "Where's Alex?" she questioned. Anna couldn't help but wonder about Alexandra. The last time she had seen her sister, she couldn't even speak.

Thomas stepped forward to hug his daughter, but Anna pushed him aside. "Anna please... let me make amends for everything that hurt you," Thomas pleaded. "You've arrived just in time for your sister's wedding rehearsal."

"Where are Lindsey and Gabriel?" asked Anna.

"You'll see them soon," he father responded. "They are in the parlor with Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" Anna gasped. "You've brought that evil woman here?"

"She's my sister," he responded. "Besides, she's changed her ways. After she got out of prison, she has spent her life making it up to me, and making amends to Lindsey and Gabriel."

"She can never make right all the wrongs she has committed," Anna said angrily. "I don't want to see her... and I don't want her to talk to me. Perhaps I should just leave."

"Anna, Charlotte deserves forgiveness. And so do I."

"Charlotte deserves nothing," Anna disagreed.

"You don't want to see us?" a voice asked.

Anna looked down the hallway and saw her little sister Lindsay. She was all grown up and standing next to Gabriel who was now a foot taller than the two of them.

"Lindsey!" Anna gasped. She ran up and hugged her sister fiercely, then she hugged her brother.

"How are you?" Anna asked. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has been too long. I have missed you, Anna," said Lindsey. "And to answer your question, I am fine. Gabriel and I have reclaimed our lives. Aunt Charlotte has helped us."

Anna had a hard time believing that Aunt Charlotte had done anything nice. She was glaring at Charlotte with hatred and disbelief as she walked into the foyer and said to Anna, "Hello, Anna ~ dearest."

Anna doesn't respond but demanded to see Alex. "I will take you to see her and her husband-to-be," Thomas stated.

Suddenly Anna had a frightening premonition. She was taken away with a vision of her sister's wedding. She saw Alexandra walking up to the altar to meet her husband-to-be. Suddenly an arm snaked out of the crowd, and a man had grabbed Alex and dragged her away into the darkness. Anna gasped when she caught a glimpse of the face that haunted her nightmares. Her sister's kidnapper had been Faison.

After Anna had snapped out of it, Thomas asked her what was wrong. "It was nothing," Anna answered. "Let's go see Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Chapter Four~*~**

"Alex will be very happy to see you," Thomas said as he lead Anna away toward the ballroom where the wedding was going to be held.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her, too," Anna said to her father as they entered the ballroom together.

Anna and Tomas approached Alexandra and her fiance as they were working on their wedding plans. "Anna!" Alex gasped as she tearfully hugged her sister.

"I missed you so much," Anna said as she gazed at her identical twin.

"Anna, you must meet Robert," Alexandra said.

"Hello, Anna," Robert said as he graciously kissed Anna's hand. "I have heard so much about you. It's so good to finally meet you. I am Robert Scorpio, Alex's fiance."

"It's great to meet you, too," Anna said as a sudden rush of desire overcame her. She felt sweet sensations when Robert tenderly brushed a soft kiss upon her hand. Never in her life had she experienced such a reaction to being this close to a man. She felt intense excitement, but also incredible guilt because this man was soon to be her sister's husband.

Anna smiled at Robert and he gave her a sexy grin. She felt an instant connection to him that she hadn't felt with any other man. *This is wrong,* Anna lamented. *I should NOT feel this way about him. He's going to be marrying my identical twin.*

"Anna, you look amazing... and I have missed you so much," Alex said.

"I have missed you, too... I can't believe we are here together, and you are getting married."

"I am so lucky to have Robert," Alex stated.

"How did you two meet?" asked Anna.

"It's a long story. I will tell you everything soon; I promise. But for now, I am so thankful you could come for my wedding. All my wishes have come true now. I am reunited with Lindsey and Gabriel, I am marrying the man of my dreams, and I have my twin sister back in my life again. I have everything I could ever need. The past can't hurt us anymore, Anna."

A man hid in the shadows, waiting to strike. "You'll be mine soon, Anna. I will see to it," he spoke with an evil grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

"Your hair looks amazing," Anna stated. She was helping her twin prepare for her wedding.

"Thank you, Anna. I cannot believe we've been reunited. I missed you so much after... after..." Alexandra's words trailed away.

"Try not to think of that awful time so long ago. Today will be a day of happiness. You're marrying Robert, the man you love."

"He's going to make me very happy," Alex said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Yes, he will," Anna said. "Now you wait here. I'll go get your dress. You're almost ready."

"Hurry back, Sis. My groom is waiting," said Alexandra.

Anna left the room in search of Alex's bridal gown. Minutes later, she returned, carrying the dress. "Alex, where are you?" she called out as she looked around.

"Ohhh my God!" Anna cried out as she noticed a letter upon the settee. As she opened the letter, she discovered that her beloved sister, Alexandra had been kidnapped.

"He took her! He took my sister!" Anna cried out as she ran into the ballroom and approached Robert. He was dressed in a dark-grey tuxedo waiting for his bride's approach. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Who took her?" Robert asked. "Who took Alexandra?"

"Cesar Faison. He took my sister," Anna said tearfully. She pressed the letter into Robert's hand. She trembled from head to toe as Robert read over Faison's demands.

_Anna,_

I will kill your sister if you do not cooperate. It's YOU I want. It's YOU I desire. It's always been YOU.

I've taken Alexandra to Italy. Scorpio knows where to find us. I'll be waiting.

C.F.

Robert took Anna aside so he could talk to her alone. "Anna, I work with the WSB. I can use my connections to find Alex. Will you go with me to Italy, so we can rescue your sister?"

Anna nodded. "I would do anything for Alex."

"Even give yourself over to Cesar Faison?"

"I would do whatever is necessary," Anna told him.

"I will never let it come to that," Robert promised as he gazed at her with tenderness. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I must say goodbye to Lindsey and Gabriel," Anna stated.

Anna gave her younger sister and brother a tearful goodbye. "Must you go?" Lindsey asked sadly.

"I have to go with Robert," Anna replied. "Take care of each other."

"Where are you going?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

Anna gave her aunt an angry glare. "You know!" she cried out. "I know you're behind this!"

"I am not!" Charlotte denied. "I know NOTHING about Alex's disappearance."

"You lie," Anna said viciously. "Someday you will pay for the evil things you have done. I swear it."

"Anna, do not talk to your aunt in that manner," Thomas scolded. "She's worried about your sister, just like the rest of us."

Anna rolled her eyes at her father. She moved on to say her goodbyes to her family and friends. After packing her bag, she was ready to leave with Robert. "Will we really find my sister?" she asked as they left the estate.

"I'll do everything I can," Robert promised.

~*~o~*~

The wedding guests were leaving as there wasn't going to be a wedding. The gorgeous young bride had been kidnapped. Charlotte stood in the parlor, sipping a tall glass of red wine. The phone rang and she slowly raised it to her ear.

"It's about time you called," she spoke into the phone.

"Charlotte," came the voice of Faison. "Dear, sweet Charlotte."

"Is everything going according to plan?" she questioned.

"It is."

"Anna and Robert Scorpio are headed to Italy," she stated.

"Then they will fall right into my trap," Faison said with an evil chuckle.


End file.
